Time of Your Life
by lilgreendesire
Summary: (GWOW) (HrOC) When Ginny found the guy of her dreams, she didn't bank on him being her teacher. Hermione aslo falls for Ginny's ex James when he saves her from Draco - but she doesn't want to hurt Ginny and that's exactly what she's doing...
1. Time of Your Life

**__**

Diclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K.Rowling, except any that you don't recognise. I am not using any of this story for my own profit…etc.

Summary: Ginny runs into Oliver, upset after breaking up with James. Slowly, she falls for him. The only problem is, Oliver is now her teacher. Then James stops Draco from hurting Hermione. She likes James, but she doesn't want to hurt Ginny, and that's exactly what she's doing. 

__

NB: Ginny is 16, Hermione is 17, James is in his last year of school, and Oliver returned to Hogwarts to teach Quidditch after leaving school. 

****

Time of your life: Chapter 1

By Firefly

__

Another turning point a fork stuck in the road,

Someone grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go,

So make the best of this dazzler known as why,

It's not a question, but a lesson learnt in time,

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right,

I hope you have the time of your life. (Greenday, Time of Your Life)

Ginny pulled a strand of wet hair from her eye and slouched down against the side of the wall, despite the fact that it was raining and almost midnight. Her eyes were red and the bottle of wine that she'd managed to get hold of sat empty at her side. She swallowed, oblivious to the tears blurring her eyes. 

He had left her. James had left her. He was the first person that she'd fallen in love with and he'd left her. Apparently, he was with Amy now. Amy, who was way more popular than her, Ginny Weasley. Her blue eyes darkened, remembering the desperation she'd felt as he'd stood there, staring at her, as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

Ginny brought both hands to her face, her body shaking as she choked back the last of her tears. He'd been there – right in front of her and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she might be pregnant. Not then, when he'd just dumped her. Instead, she'd turned round and run - as far away as she could. 

Wiping a damp sleeve across her face, she carefully pulled the small plastic wand she'd made, from her pocket, where she'd shoved it after running from the girls' toilets. She stared at it, unable to conceive what she'd do if it all turned out wrong. Her hands shook, as she looked at the small white strip on the side of the wand, her eyes now dark hollows in her face. Her eyes fixated on the thin blue line stretching across the white. She wasn't pregnant. 

Ginny broke into a fresh burst of sobs, her body trembling from the relief. 

She sat there on the cold stone until she had pulled herself together and got to her feet shakily, trying not to stumble, and wishing that she hadn't drunk the whole bottle of wine. 

* * *

Oliver Wood yawned and lent one hand against a wall. Last year, he had returned to Hogwarts to teach Quidditch. Unfortunately his new position required him to patrol the school corridors on a Thursday night, until one and although he'd tried to argue this with McGonnagol, claiming it would affect his performance in Quidditch, but she wouldn't hear of it and he didn't want to forfeit the job. 

He was walking slowly into the entrance hall, only half-awake, when he heard the front door bang loudly against wall. Seconds later, a girl crashed straight into his stomach forcing him to take a deep breath out. 

Over the initial shock he looked down in surprise. Ginny Weasley stood infront of him, mascara dripping down her cheeks, and soaked through from the rain. Glancing at the large grandfather clock over Ginny's shoulder, he squinted and read half past twelve. _Why the heck would Ginny want to be outdoors at twelve-thirty? _He thought trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him. 

Behind them, the front door suddenly slammed shut with a bang, echoing through the opening. 

"_Damn_, Filch," Oliver muttered, taking Ginny's wrist, and pulling her down the corridor quickly. He knew he was supposed to be her teacher, but he didn't want her getting into trouble. He mumbled something to one of the statues, which swung open silently and he led Ginny inside. He stood her still with one hand over her mouth, until he was sure that Filch hadn't heard them, before lighting his wand. 

"Ginny, are you ok?" He asked concerned, then kicked himself for being so stupid. Obviously she wasn't ok, or she wouldn't have been crying. Ginny didn't reply. 

"There's a room down here," he said, gesturing behind him, and motioning for her to follow. In fact, it turned out to be a whole lounge, complete with furnishings and lights. Oliver put his wand away, switched one of the lamps on and walked back over to Ginny. Gently, but hesitantly, he brought his thumb up and wiped a trace of mascara from her cheek. 

"You're going to give me detention aren't you?" she asked miserably. Oliver shook his head.

"Don't be stupid…it's me," He said laughing gently. A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She looked down, ashamed. Oliver put on a serious face.

"It's James isn't it?" he asked slowly, but firmly. He didn't like James. James was barely two years younger than he was and played goalkeeper for Ravenclaw. He was known for always messing younger girls around. Oliver knew Ginny had been dating him; he had seen them together in the hall. Instinctively he became protective of Ginny. 

"Look, if he messed you around…" He clenched a fist. Ginny let out a small sob and shook her head miserably, not wanting Oliver to get involved. 

"It's not his fault," she lied through her tears,

"Oh, what so it's yours," he said sarcastically, and regretted it immediately. 

"I'm sorry Ginny, look at least come and sit down," he lifted his hand, automatically about to place it round her waist, but instead changed his mind and warily held her wrist, directing her to the sofa. 

She sat down, but still wouldn't look up, ashamed at what a mess she was in. Her head thumped, partly because she'd been crying, and partly from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

"If it wasn't James, then what is it?" Oliver asked gently. He put one hand on her arm to steady her shaking. 

"It _was_ James," she admitted reluctantly, choking on her words. She felt Oliver tense but he didn't say anything. 

"He said it was over. He was with Amy…" She looked down miserably. Oliver hesitated, trying to work out whether Ginny was telling him everything. Trying to imagine whether she'd have been out in the rain - half drunk, he realised - if he'd only finished with her.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Oliver said regretfully, feeling a small twinge of jealousy. Ginny wouldn't catch his eye, unsure of how much to disclose to Oliver, aware that he was still her teacher. Eventually she gave in.

"I thought I…I thought I was pregnant," She mumbled, breaking out in a fresh burst of sobs. Oliver leant over and wrapped his arms round her gently, forgetting his position as a teacher, and trying to take in what Ginny had just told him. _James had slept with her. She was barely sixteen._

"Oliver, you're hurting me," Ginny whispered. He pulled away in surprise. 

"Sorry," He said carefully. "You're not…are you?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Damn James," he muttered. "Look, I'll take you back to the common room, ok?" He glanced at his watch. 

"I'll be fine," she replied shakily, getting to her feet. Her eyes made the room seem blurry, causing her to stumble. 

"I'll take you," he decided. "It's almost one o'clock anyway, and I don't want you to get into trouble." He didn't mention the fact that Ginny had been drinking. Oliver placed a warm hand firmly behind her back to support her and walked her back to the Griffindor common room. She was barely awake when they got there. Gently, he ran a finger beneath her eye to remove the black stains and walked slowly back to his dormitory, rubbing his head and trying to remember when exactly Ginny had grown up from being the little girl he knew.

* * *

The warm morning sun crept in through a small gap in the curtains. Ginny struggled to open her eyes, aware of a dull thudding in her head. She rolled over, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. 11.30. Ginny sat up in panic, pulling on a pair of trousers and her robe at the same time. She ran down the stairs two at a time to the common room, and breathed out deeply, realising that there were quite a few people still there, spread out on chairs in front of the fireplace. 

Hermione noticed her standing in the doorway and walked over. 

"Hey Ginny, you look terrible!" Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

"I'm just really tired."

"Yeah, I can see that, you've been asleep all morning. I told Professor McGonnagol you'd gone to the nurse. Anyway you just missed a great Quidditch match," she said. Ginny tried to force a smile, but failed. 

"Hey don't look like that. It was Griffindor versus Ravenclaw…James ended up in the hospital wing. He broke his nose," Hermione said grinning. Ginny started to panic; memories of the previous night slowly flooding back.

"Oliver?" Ginny said incredulously. Hermione frowned. "Since when were you on first name terms? No, your brother hit him with a bludger?"

"Violently," Lavender added giggling. Ginny couldn't believe Oliver would have told anyone.

"It was George," Hermione added, mistaking the look of confusion on Ginny's face. 

"He saw Amy kiss him good luck before the match started." 

"Good luck? More like 'I'm never going to see him again, let's eat his face off'," Lavender snorted, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Hermione. 

"He thought James was cheating on you." She added. Ginny sighed and shrugged. Hermione knew he'd broken up with her. She'd been in the hall at the time; which just showed how little James really cared. 

"Is George here?" Ginny asked, using it as an excuse to look round the common room.

"No, I think he's still getting changed. After match pep talk and all that." She said rolling her eyes. 

"I think his new position as captain is going straight to his head,"

"I'm just going to wash my face," Ginny said slowly, turning round and retracing her steps. She walked into the girls' bathroom, wincing as she remembered the last time she'd been there. Turning the tap on, she splashed her face with cold water and scrubbed at the black circles from around her eyes.

* * * 

Ginny, are you ok? You've been sitting there for the last half-hour and not written a thing," Hermione leant across the table. Ginny shrugged and kept her head down in her books. 

"You know he's not worth it," she said carefully, "You can do way better than someone like him." Ginny studied the page carefully. She couldn't bring herself to say that James had upset her by more than just breaking up with her. Hermione took a breath and tried again,

"We've planned a trip to Hogsmead at the weekend if you're interested?"

This time Ginny looked up. 

"Um…Maybe…Look I'd rather be alone for a while, sorry." She carefully began to scrape her books up into a pile. 

"Oh, ok, you can stay here, I'll leave," Hermione began.

Ginny shook her head, "It's ok, I was planning on going to the library anyway," she said. Picking her books up she walked slowly out of the common room, and towards the library, trying to clear everything from her head. 

Ginny chose a seat behind a bookcase and scattered her books across the desk with a sigh. She tried to concentrate on her work, but every time she began a sentence, her mind wandered and she forgot what she had intended to say in the first place. With an agitated sigh she threw her pen on the floor. 

"Hey Ginny," Oliver pulled a chair up and sat down across the table from her.

"You feel better now?" Ginny looked up surprised, but nodded and frowned. She couldn't quite remember everything that had happened the night before, and was aware that she had probably humiliated herself in front of Oliver. 

"Thanks for helping me last night." She said trying to force a smile. 

"I mean, I woke up in bed and without detention!" She added. Oliver grinned. 

"Even if it was late in the morning," Oliver observed. Ginny frowned again. 

"I noticed you didn't show up to watch Griffindor win the Quidditch earlier," he explained, "I tried to find you afterwards and see if you were ok," Ginny frowned unintentionally.

"You know, I felt it my responsibility as your teacher," he added all too quickly.

"Yeah…" Ginny said looking down. Oliver tried to catch her eye, but she didn't look up. He hesitantly brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? About…" She said quickly. Oliver paused for a split second, locking eyes with her.

"No," 

"Thanks," Ginny muttered. "I guess I'd better go, I think I've embarrassed myself enough in front of you already," she said abruptly, standing up.

"You haven't, and aren't you finishing that?" he asked nodding towards the parchment on the desk.

"I couldn't concentrate," she replied. Oliver stood as well straightening his shirt and shoving his hands into the pockets of his robe. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he began. He looked at Ginny, who was watching at him oddly. 

"Quidditch," he added. Ginny paused for a while before stepping forwards and hesitantly pressed her lips to his. 

"Thanks for helping me sir," she said quickly, turned and left. 

"Ginny, wait…" Oliver started, but she'd already gone. He shook his head, confused. He figured that she must have done it because she was upset, but the fact that she'd called him sir, made him feel uneasy.

* * * * __

AN: Thanks for reading this far down! I think that the characters may be a little shaky - I wrote this quite a while ago. I already have at least 3 more chapters ready to post which just need (a lot of) editing. Any other cool plot ideas etc. would be cool and there is more to do with Hermione coming up too in the next chapters. If there are any points you want clarifying then just say, and please R & R!!!


	2. Never say Never

**__**

Diclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K.Rowling, except any that you don't recognise (i.e. James!)

NB reminder: Ginny is 16, Hermione is 17, James is in his last year of school, and Oliver returned to Hogwarts to teach Quidditch after leaving school.

****

Time of your life: Chapter 2

__

By Firefly

Hermione was still sitting in the common room when Ginny got back. 

"Wood was looking for you," she began. No-one had got used to calling him Professor.

"He found me," Ginny replied slowly, confused about everything that had happened and unsure of how much to disclose to Hermione. 

"He seemed really jumpy. He said it was important."

"Oh," Ginny shook her head, " Yeah…something we were talking about yesterday." She mumbled. Hermione looked at her concerned. 

"You're not in trouble are you?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows,

"What? No, of course not!" Ginny stared into the fireplace. She could feel the tears building up, and couldn't stop them. Hermione reached across and put an arm round her shoulders.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you by it," she whispered.

"It's not Wood, is it, it's James…" she added bluntly. Ginny wiped her face across her sleeve and took a deep breath. Slowly and carefully she told Hermione exactly what had happened with James, missing out the part about running into Oliver.

"Ginny! You should have told me," she exclaimed. Ginny shrugged, and stood up. 

"James is such a bloody pig," she added. 

"I'm going to bed," Ginny mumbled, heading for the staircase, her mind constantly drifting back to Oliver. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him. There was no way they could be together anyway. He was her teacher. She'd been stupid to think that something could come of it. Ginny sighed, wondering how on Earth she was going to face him the next day, and working out whether she could fake a headache or something and go to the nurse instead.

* * * 

"George, pass me the salt would you," Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food. When his brother didn't respond, he elbowed him in the chest. 

"George?" 

"What?" he asked defensively. 

"Doesn't matter." Ron said agitated, shoving past him to grab the salt. Finally he pushed his plate forwards and sat back.

"Right, well I'm full," Ron said loudly, realising that he was the last to finish. He stood up to leave. Out the corner of his eye, he watched James walking out of the hall towards the stairway. He looked up slowly to see if Ginny had noticed, but she was totally absorbed with staring into space. Either she hadn't seen James, or she was pretending not to. Unfortunately Ron realised all too late that George had, and watched helplessly as his brother stood and crossed the hall towards him purposefully. 

Ron cursed under his breath, knowing exactly what his brother intended to do, and he was also pretty sure he knew what the consequences would be as well. Before James even had the chance to turn around properly, George punched him hard across his temple.

"Well done George," Ron muttered sarcastically under his breath. He tried to stand up properly and climb over the bench, but Hermione pulled him back down.

"Don't get involved Ron," Hermione hissed quietly. Ron glared at her, but Hermione had seen Wood walking across the hall way on the other side of the door to stop the boys, but not before James had landed a punch on George's shoulder. Oliver reached them and grabbed each by the shirt, pulling them out of hearing distance of the hall. He waited for them to stop struggling. 

"I didn't start it," James started defensively.

"Maybe not. I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that if was any other teacher who had seen you, you would probably both be expelled." 

"Oh, come on Oliver," George growled, "You don't know the half it." Oliver raised his eyebrows at his friend, but feigned ignorance.

"Maybe not, but you know the rules George." Oliver made a point of looking at James as well. "Luckily for you, I'm not going to hand you over to professor McGonnagal, but I _am_ giving you both detention. In the dungeons, tomorrow lunch, ok," He added pointedly. Oliver let go of their shirts, but glared at George to make sure he didn't go after James again. It had taken everything he had, not to punch James himself, but he knew it wouldn't be worth losing his job over. When James was out of earshot, George turned to Oliver. 

"Oliver, what the heck do you think you're doing," he growled, "he had that coming you know," Oliver looked at him seriously.

"George…look, maybe you had a very good reason for doing that, but you know I can't let _you_ off and not him. I mean, how would that look? You punched him in the face, George," Oliver said exasperated. 

Why did George have to make it so hard? Oliver was finding it hard to be fair as it was– he had so badly wanted to use it as an excuse to expel James, but George had been the one who had started it. He knew that there was no way of being more lenient on George without people thinking he had favourites. 

"Look George, just be grateful that McGonnagal wasn't walking past you, yeah," he added, before turning and leaving George glaring after him in the hall. 

* * * * *

Hermione sat attentively in her potions lesson, trying desperately hard to look as if she was listening, but for once her mind was elsewhere. For starters, she couldn't figure out what was going on with Ginny and Wood, or rather Oliver, she corrected herself. He'd seemed pretty keen to see her, when she'd spoken to him in the corridor, and Ginny kept avoiding her questions. She also felt particularly uneasy at the moment, because Draco Malfoy had somehow managed to end up as her partner in potions for the third week running and for no apparent reason. The fact that he was leering at her constantly also made her feel uncomfortable. 

The bell rang, and Hermione stood up quickly, eager to leave the lesson, cursing as the bottle on her desk she had been using earlier tipped over. The black liquid inside it trickled onto the floor. Muttering to herself, she hung around until Professor Snape had left the room, before fumbling for her wand. 

Holding it over the floor, she noticed that Draco was still standing disturbingly close to her, despite the fact that the rest of the class had already left.

"Yes?" Hermione demanded, her fingers gripping tightly around her wand. 

"Watch where you point that Granger, someone might get hurt," he muttered dryly. Draco grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"Let go of me," Hermione croaked urgently. "You're hurting me!" Draco ignored her and pushed her backwards into the wall, twisting her arm harder. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. She gave up resisting and sobbed into her sleeve. Through her tears, she realised suddenly that someone was standing behind him. 

"She told you to let go Malfoy," James said icily. Draco shrugged and sneered at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from mudbloods," he hissed. James stepped forwards and in the same movement punched him squarely on the jaw. Draco stumbled sideways and cursing left the classroom. James studied Hermione carefully. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was clutching her arm awkwardly. She wouldn't look at him.

"Let me take you to the hospital Wing?" He whispered. Hermione side-stepped away from him.

"Go away James," she muttered, clumsily walking towards the door, but halfway there she began to sway and collapsed onto one of the desks. James picked her up carefully,

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look as if I can do that," he mumbled dryly.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a splitting head-ache and an extremely sore arm. The nurse was busy bustling around her side, obviously waiting for her to wake up. 

"Glad to see you're awake," she muttered, "I think you can leave now, your arm is fine, I re-grew the splinters for you…You'll be in some pain for a while yet though." Hermione cursed lightly under her breath. She swore the nurse was smiling. 

"Oh, and please tell your friends to stay quiet – there are _some_ people in here who are actually ill," she added dryly, gesturing the door. Hermione ignored her. The nurse obviously assumed she's been in a fight or something. Glowering, she walked slowly towards the double doors, where she could make out Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces through the glass. 

Apparently Ron and Harry had been arguing over a chocolate frog and Ginny was standing there frowning. 

"'Mione, how are you? What on Earth happened?" Ginny asked hurriedly. "Neville told us you were here," 

"Draco…" Hermione started quietly. Tears of humiliation, hurt and exhaustion pricked at the back of her eyes. Slowly, she explained how Draco had cursed, shoved her into a wall, and twisted her arm.

"What, he just left you there?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione glanced guiltily at Ginny, aware that she had only just recovered from what had happened to her.

"The bloody bastard," Ron exclaimed.

"Well, no…" she admitted.

"You hit him?" Ginny said, his eyes widening.

"It was James…He sort of punched Draco." Hermione watched the look of horror spread across Ginny's face.

"James…as in _James?"_ Ron asked incredulously. "He had some bloody cheek showing his face after what he did to my sister!" 

"Ron! He stopped Hermione…" Harry paused, "Look, at least Hermione's ok!" Harry finished slowly. 

"Yeah, James saves the day," Ginny said sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione started, realising how hurt Ginny sounded.

"…I didn't mean that 'Mione, sorry, I mean you could have been really hurt," Ginny whispered, eyes widening. She forced a regretful smile. 

"Right, well I'm starving," Ron said, suddenly changing the subject. Harry just stared at him.

"...yeah, we haven't eaten yet," Harry continued slowly. 

* * * 

Hey, hoped you liked the chappie – I wasn't sure how to handle that without going too too much out of character, which is probably why it took a few days to update, but nevermind – anyway, please read and review – positive criticism is helpful 2!!!


	3. Changing Faces

**__**

Disclaimer: I own only one character! All the rest belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

****

Time of Your Life: Chapter 3

By Lil_Blu_Firefly

Ginny Weasley made her way slowly down the corridor. She was heading for the front lawn, because she knew that Oliver would be there somewhere teaching a lesson, although she hadn't really figured out what she was going to say to him yet. She had managed to avoid him easily enough the day before on the pretext that she was going to visit Hermione in the hospital wing, but she really wanted to know what he was thinking right know. Unconsciously Ginny began to wrap a lock of freshly washed hair around her finger, as she took in a breath and forced the front entrance door open. 

It didn't take long to find Oliver, he was kneeling down on a patch of grass forcing a bludger back into its box as Ginny walked up to him. Realising someone was standing behind him he turned round. 

"Hey Ginny," he said smiling, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. His face looked wary, as if he was expecting something to jump out at him. 

"Hi, I just came to see you…" Ginny broke off, losing her nerve. She paused, having second thoughts.

"I wanted to apologise for not making Quidditch yesterday…Hermione cracked her arm – I had to go and see her," she finished quickly. Oliver looked at her blankly. 

"Is she ok?" he asked distractedly.

"…Yeah, I think so, apparently James got there just in time," Ginny said, forcing herself to sound casual, however she noticed Oliver wince slightly. He sat still for a few moments, before looking up at her, his tone sounding business like.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night, I know you were upset, I should have stopped you…" Ginny opened her mouth to cut in, but Oliver continued.

"It was really stupid of me to be frank, I mean, you're one of my 'pupils'" He said, trying to sound light-hearted about it; as if the idea was ridiculous, but she heard his voice crack slightly. Oliver busied himself, by attempting to tie the bludger in place. Ginny stood watching awkwardly, trying to hide her disappointment. She couldn't bring herself to reply. Wrapping her cloak around her, she turned and left. 

* * * 

"Fred! What do you think you're doing!" Hermione said in a hushed whisper. She watched as a small green spark began to fizz under their table in the library, getting larger and larger until it shot into the air and exploded with a large 'pop'. George laughed uncontrollably and didn't stop, even when the librarian walked briskly round the bookcase to see what was going on.

"What was that?" she demanded, in a well practised stage whisper. 

"I'm sorry, my can burst open. I forgot it was in my bag," Fred lied smoothly, smiling sweetly at the librarian. 

"No food or drink is to be consumed within the library," she replied tersely, pointing a finger at the door. At this, Fred took a step forwards.

"I'm sorry, but as you see it was an accident; we weren't actually drinking anything, or intending to," he added thoughtfully. 

"So, you really have no reason to send us out," George finished. Hermione tried to hide a grin as the librarian began to turn red, her face contorting slowly. Fred smiled at her, knowing he'd won.

"Then if you insist on staying, please keep the noise down, people are trying to _work_," she said tightly. 

Fred paused a second, before adding abruptly; 

"Actually, we were going to leave now anyway." He grabbed his bag off the table and waved to Hermione, leaving the librarian to stare after them, dumbfounded. 

Hermione smiled to herself, looking back over her work. Although she never showed approval of anything Fred or George did, they always made her laugh. She finished writing another side of parchment, before sitting back to rest. She had been leaning unconsciously on her other arm as she wrote, and it had slowly begun to ache again from the break. 

She swung it out to relax the muscles, only to find herself hitting someone in the leg.

"I'm sorry," she started apologetically, turning round on her chair. James stood behind her, shrugging. 

"I shouldn't have been in the way," he said simply. Hermione turned back to her work quickly. 

"I wanted to see about your arm," he offered tentatively. 

"It's fine," She replied, but decided not to be rude and added, "thanks." James walked round and took a seat opposite her. 

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now…" he started slowly. "I can't believe even Draco would sink that low," he added. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the irony of the comment, but she was grateful for what he'd done. She could only imagine what Draco might have done, if no one had been there to intervene. Hermione looked across his shoulder guardedly to see if anyone she recognised had entered the library. 

"Look, do you mind if we go somewhere else," Hermione asked blankly. James nodded and walked out of the library slowly, both hands stuffed in his pockets. Hermione glanced round apprehensively and scooped her books up into her bag, before slowly following him out. 

James didn't stop walking until he'd reached a concealed spot beneath a willow tree, overhanging the lake. He waited until Hermione caught up to him, without looking back. She sat a metre away on the grass not saying anything. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you," James began slowly. "I was really worried about what Draco did. He was way out of line." James turned his head to watch for Hermione's reaction. She sat silently. 

"I mean, you can talk about it if you want…" Hermione took a breath inwards.

"Sorry, I just feel really bad about this. I mean, Ginny's not been having a good time recently and I'm not really sure if I even ought to be talking to you like this…" she confessed.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for what you did for me, or anything," she added hurriedly. He kicked a stone with the toe of his shoe. 

"Is she really that upset?" he asked quietly. Hermione turned to him, frowning. 

"James, she was almost _pregnant_," she said disbelievingly, her voice raising. "Did you really think she'd get over _that_ quickly?" 

His foot went still. He turned towards Hermione suddenly. 

"Oh God," he said putting his hand on his head, "I had no idea!" Hermione looked at him, irritated. How could he not know? Didn't he realise that everyone had been ignoring him? George had even punched him in the face. She looked across at James. His brown hair was ruffled, reflecting parts of the setting sun. He didn't look as if he was capable of hurting Ginny so badly, but then looks can be deceiving.

She sat guardedly, ready for him to bluff his way out. Deny knowing at all. But Hermione realised that he was completely absorbed in thought, unaware that she was staring at him reprovingly. He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. He honestly didn't know, she thought, surprised.

"Well I guess you got yourself into a mess there then," she said, regaining her composure.

"I guess I should go and apologise or something," he began.

"I don't think you'd be very welcome," Hermione cut in apologetically, 

"Well not unless you really want a replay of earlier." 

James shrugged. Hermione noticed that he didn't seem to feel sorry for himself at all. It was if he felt he deserved it, or something. 

"Anyway, I guess you didn't come here for a lecture or anything, so…what do you want to talk about?" 

They sat under the same tree for almost two hours talking. Hermione felt at ease talking to James, but occasionally he seemed to her, insecure and defensive. She learnt that he liked to sail. His uncle had a small boat that he took on the river in the holidays. He didn't get on well with his father or his older brother, and he liked to draw outside and kept a sketchbook of his work. 

"Can I see your drawings some time?" Hermione asked. James shrugged, toeing the ground with his foot, he looked back up at her, the green from his eyes reflecting the brown from the tree behind her. 

"Sure, if you want. They're not very good though. I don't have the proper colours." Hermione smiled and stretched her arms out. Her sleeves pulled back making her watch visible. 

"Oh no, I didn't realise we'd been out here so long," she said frantically, standing up with her bag. James stood up too.

"Can I see you again?" she asked, "See your drawings?" He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." He said slowly. He watched as Hermione grabbed her back and left, hurriedly across the lawn towards school.

* * * 

"Hermione!" Hermione spun round to face Ginny. "Hey, where are you hurrying to? I was looking for you!" 

"Oh, sorry Ginny, I got caught up studying in the library, I didn't realise the time," she said quickly, realising that just lied without flinching. She almost always made a point of telling people the truth.

"Never mind, I just wanted to ask if the plans were still on for Hogsmead this weekend?" Hermione shook her head, trying to gain her thoughts.

"Oh, right, yes they are…Did you have a change of heart?" she added.

"Well I guess you could say that," Ginny replied making a face. "I've decided to reinvent myself!" she said boldly. "From now on, all guys are worth nothing. They're all the same. They mess you around and then tell you it's all off." She said unemotionally. Hermione looked up at Ginny, smiling slightly at her sudden brazenness, but wondering about the plural. As far as she was aware, Ginny had only really dated James. Hermione tried not to show how guilty she felt. 

"That's great Ginny! I think Angelina's going. I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem clothes shopping," Hermione grinned. Angelina was _always_ clothes shopping, she thought to herself. Ginny's face fell slightly.

"Oh, I thought you were going?" she said.

"Um, yeah I was, but I had potions today. We have an eight side essay to write for Monday," Hermione replied apologetically. She really had wanted to go, but there was less than a year left until her exams and she didn't want to throw all her hard work away. Ginny seemed to understand, because she was smiling now.

"Oh ok, never mind, I'll bring you back some stuff yeah," Ginny added, walking off down the corridor. Hermione watched her, glad that Ginny was happier now.

* * *

Ginny was reading in the common room, when Seamus leant over and stuck his head in the way of her magazine.

"Hey Gins, any good," he said nodding downwards at the magazine. She looked up at him sighing. 

"No, boring," she answered, letting him sit down on the sofa. 

"Hermione said you're going to Hogsmead tomorrow. Good for you," 

"Uh huh, I'd just be bored if all you guys are going." She sighed, chewing her finger, trying to think of something else to say.

"You do realise one thing though," he said.

"Huh?" She looked up at him quizzically.

"Well you're free and single now." Ginny pulled a face.

"I'm not interested in guys anymore," Ginny said seriously.

"Hey, I'm a guy!" Ginny shrugged. 

"Yeah, but I didn't intend on ever dating you," she joked. Seamus pretended to look hurt, but cracked up and grinned.

"Oh well…" he began. Ginny was good friends with Seamus, but he was more like her brother. 

"Well, there was kinda, this one guy…" Ginny began, unsure. 

"Uh huh, tell me," Seamus prompted.

"I guess he thinks I'm too young or something," she mumbled. Seamus looked at her thoughtfully. 

"Hey Gins, you have nothing to feel insecure about, you're really pretty," Seamus said grinning.

"Isn't she Fred," he said louder as Ginny's brother walked through the common room door.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"Your sister – she's really pretty,"

"Um, yeah sure Seamus, whatever," he answered without looking up. Seamus ignored him and turned back to Ginny. 

"Look, he obviously isn't worth it, ok…Are you taking anyone to the Yule ball yet?" he asked.

"No," she said distractedly, before adding hopefully, "why, aren't you taking Parvati this year?" 

"Actually, I am," he admitted, "But hey, you could go with Neville," he tried to finish helpfully. Ginny pulled a face. 

"Thanks all the same, but I think I'd rather not go." She replied dropping the magazine on the floor.

* * *

"Ginny, its almost nine," Lavender called, trying to shake her. Ginny sat up sleepily, pulling the blanket off her bed. 

"It's Saturday Lav - no school."

"Not today – Hogsmead," she prompted, walking across to the mirror, to put her blusher on. A look of recognition flashed across Ginny's face.

"Oh God, I completely forgot," she said, grabbing her clothes from the end of her bed. 

When she'd finished getting changed, she shoved a mascara wand and ran down the corridor to meet the others. Fred, George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Parvati and Lavender were waiting for her by the tunnel entrance already. She walked up to them mumbling her apologies. 

"Sorry, guys," 

"No matter, Filbuster's doesn't open 'til ten," Fred said cheerily, tucking a bag of sweets into his back pocket. Although Ginny seriously doubted they actually were.

Ginny followed Angelina to Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour, once they were in Hogsmead. She explained over a chocolate Sundae that she wanted to buy a new dress for the Yule ball, however missed out the part about wanting to impress Oliver. As Hermione had said, Angelina was only too happy to go shopping.

"Sure Ginny, I know just the place, they have the cutest stuff and its really cheap," she said excitedly. Ginny nodded doubtfully and let Angelina drag her down the road, before she'd even finished her sundae. 

"Oooh, this one is soo pretty," Angelina squealed. Ginny looked at it uncertainly.

"I think I'm going to have to try it on myself," she said, hanging it over her arm. Ginny glanced at the clock, wondering if it had been a bad idea to come.

"Oh, wait a minute, this one's nice," she mumbled, taking a red dress off the rails. 

Once Ginny had tried the dress on, she knew that she'd have to buy it. It was slim with a long slit up the leg, with thin spaghetti straps that crossed over behind her neck, leaving the top of her back almost bare. Besides, it wasn't too expensive either. 

Angelina had already finished buying her dress, and was waiting outside. She walked with Ginny along the road. 

"So, are you going with anyone special?" Angelina prompted, eagerly. Ginny shrugged. 

"No, I'm not even sure who I'm taking yet,"

"There must be someone, I mean, you don't go out and buy a new dress if you intend on going by yourself!" Angelina said puzzled. Ginny smiled. She knew that Angelina was always trying to impress guys.

"So, what about you?" she asked, feigning interest.

"Oh, I'm going with Fred," she said. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"My brother!" she said grinning. "Oh well, I guess he has another week to actually learn to dance!" Angelina elbowed her. 

"I think you should ask Neville Longbottom," Angelina said, smiling.

"Yeah, well Seamus already suggested that," she answered.

"How about Harry?" 

"Taken,"

"Professor Snape?"

"Yeah right!" she said sarcastically

"Crabbe?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, I think I might know who," Ginny said frowning thoughtfully.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" Angelina prompted.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, but…" She walked off quickly, leaving Angelina standing there.

"Ginny, I'm paying for us both to get a haircut remember!" She called out, running after her. 

* * *

__

AN: ok, I got the third chapter up – The plot's gonna get a few more twists in it yet! I just had to write the first chapters to get the story rolling – thanks for reading anyway, and please review!!! _Oh, yeah, I totally forgot that Harry's Dad was called James too – there is no relationship between them (as far as I am aware!)_


End file.
